Hunter
by StartUp Fiction
Summary: Gon isn't alone when he sets out for the Hunter Exam, his brother Harry going with him. Not born of this world, how can one kid and no small amount of magic change the Hunter X Hunter world?
1. Chapter 1

Hunter

AN: There is a lot of exposition in this chapter, so get comfy

Lily smiled as she watched Harry summon his stuffed dragon in his sleep, his magic already powerful and very instinctual at such a young age. Harry would be a powerful wizard when he got older, maybe even more so than Dumbledore and Voldemort, and watching him only made Lily's resolve strengthen. She hated living in hiding, unable to even leave the house, and she didn't buy the prophecy Dumbledore had told her and James for a second. She was an Unspeakable for Merlin's sake, prophecies were never that vague, they tended to be scary accurate, and there was supposed to be no potential for self-fulfillment. But the prophecy Dumbledore had told them was just that, vague and entirely self-fulfilling, there wasn't even a specific name or description for who was involved! But it didn't matter if she believed it, Dumbledore and Voldemort both did, and that was enough to scare her and James into hiding.

They had been in hiding for so long that they were going stir crazy, James was never meant to stay still for so long, and Lily hated not even being able to relax in her own backyard! It was even worse for Harry, his skin was far too pale compared to James light tan and her own creamy ivory, and she made sure to sit in the sun coming through the windows as often as she could. Lily treasured her time with Harry, she knew it would not last for much longer, and she did not regret anything she had planned.

Being an Unspeakable gave Lily a rather spectacular advantage over both Dumbledore and Voldemort, she had access to otherwise forgotten and sometimes forbidden magicks that they never would. Lily could be quite persuasive when she wanted to be, and she was a literal genius with spellwork and finding creative ways to use pre-existing magicks, and she had somehow gotten the head Unspeakable on her side. Before her and her family had gone into hiding, she had been granted full access to everything in the Department of Mysteries and released from her oaths, as well as allowed to keep her Unspeakable Tome. The tome was blood-bound so only herself and, in the future, Harry could use it, and it held all the knowledge of the Unspeakables since they had come into existence. It was quite a bit of knowledge too, the Unspeakables had been around long before the Ministry of Magic was even a thought, and it had allowed her to find exactly what she needed to protect her child.

Lily had used her tome to set up all manner of protective spells over Harry, creating a veritable web of magic that was so strong it was a part of him, and it was only fueled by the slow siphoning of her magical core into Harry's. James knew what she was doing, had tried to help her find another way, but this was the only way she was certain would work. Best case scenario, she would survive when Voldemort attacked and be a squib for the rest of her life, worst-case scenario, she would be killed and the release of whatever remained of her magical core at that point would surge into Harry and strengthen the already unbreakable protections. James and Lily were under no illusions that they would live to see Harry grow up, not with the way the war was going, but they would treasure the time they had with him and make the most of it.

It was Halloween when Voldemort finally attacked, the wards falling suddenly, and James had positioned himself in front of the door while Lily rushed Harry upstairs to the nursery. Everything had been prepared for weeks now, every bit of magic Lily possessed had been poured into Harry's room and Harry himself, and she was little more than a squib now. When James fell, his magic would also go to Harry, starting the chain reaction that would ensure their son's survival, and Lily wasted no time setting Harry in his crib and fastening a small collar around his neck. The collar was indestructible and would be glamored until he was old enough to start using his magic freely, it would also glamor the markings on his wrists and ankles that were part of Lily's protection spell until then. Lily didn't like using a collar, but it had been made specifically for her purposes, keyed to Harry's magic so it could be hidden and appear like the markings already on his skin, and every inch of it was covered in minuscule markings and storage runes that held her Unspeakable Tome as well as several personal items and all of hers and James' magical journals.

She felt James fall and she allowed herself a tear as she leaned down to kiss Harry own last time before she had to let him go. "Mommy loves you, Harry, always remember that." Lily let out a strangled laugh as she thought of the image, her bright green eyes glinting with mischief on James' face, and held back the tears through sheer force of will. "We'll always be with you, Harry. We love you so much, so very much."

Lily spun around as the door to Harry's nursery was blown open, Voldemort striding through radiating power, and Lily stood in front of Harry's crib with determination. She would not beg for her life, she had accepted her death, and she would not allow the Dark Lord to touch a single hair on Harry's head. She begged Voldemort to take her instead, surprised by his vehemence for her to stand aside, but she would not move. Lily screamed as the green light hit her, struggling at the last second to turn and smile at her now bawling son before she died, she would not allow his last sight of her to be her pain. Lily Potter was dead before she hit the ground, but as Voldemort turned his wand on the babe, whispering the same words that had just killed his parents, the spell rebounded and the Dark Lord was gone with an inhumane screech.

Lily had protected her child, saving his life, but the killing curse was a powerful spell. The protections and magicks Lily had woven were weakened considerably, having stopped the unstoppable spell. Had Harry been taken to a magical family that night, the magic would have replenished itself quickly, feeding off the ambient magic that was naturally given off by those who could use it alongside Harry's own. Unfortunately, due to the actions of Albus Dumbledore, it would be some time before the magic was strong enough to protect Harry. But magic could, and often would, adapt to such things, easily able to assimilate to the still developing core of the child and offer what protection it was able. Dumbledore had made a grave error that night, unknowing as it was, that would have consequences he never could have imagined. He would later come to regret leaving the boy with his relatives more than he already did, as well meaning as he might have been, and his decision would haunt him for the rest of his life.

It was a peaceful night at #4 Privet Drive, the Dursley family sleeping soundly as it approached midnight. There was only one occupant still awake at such a late hour, unable to sleep, and locked in his cupboard. Little Harry had been lying awake, staring into the darkness above his small cot, trying to fall asleep for he didn't know long. Every time he felt close to falling asleep, something would keep him awake, a restlessness that he didn't understand. There was something stirring inside him, a warmth that was familiar that he hadn't felt since before he could remember.

The closer it got to midnight, the closer the warmth became, growing stronger and larger, and Harry desperately hoped this wasn't a dream he would forget in the morning. Harry was smarter than any other child his own age, much smarter than the Dursleys realized or gave him credit for, and he knew that something was about to happen. He wasn't disappointed, for when the old clock in the nearby family room struck midnight, the warmth Harry felt become an inferno.

After nearly four years, the magicks Harry's mother had woven had finally finished joining the boy's magic and grown strong enough to protect him once more. The lack of magic in the surrounding area, along with the wards feeding off of Harry's magic, had prolonged the process considerably, but it had finally finished. This fusion, possible only due to Harry's young age leaving his magical core still developing and malleable, had the unfortunate side effect of exposing the intricate markings and collar only Harry had ever been able to see before. The Dursleys would be shocked come morning, as would Harry since they had never taken notice of that particular 'freakishness' of his before, but Harry was more concerned with the weight now resting on his small chest and the blackness that had at some point turned to dimness in his 'room.'

Sitting up slowly, Harry grabbed the weight and held it in front of him, surprised to see a journal in his hands. Luckily, Harry had already started school and knew how to read better than the other children in his class. Dudley chased away anyone who tried to be his friend, so Harry spent much of his time reading in the library where his cousin couldn't bother him. The Dursleys didn't care that Harry was technically too young to have started at school already, they had made a generous contribution to get him enrolled early and out of their hair sooner, and Harry liked not doing chores or sitting in his cupboard all day.

When Harry opened the journal curiously, wanting to know what was in it, he was stopped short at the opening page filled with small text. Harry was an amazing reader for his age, but he was still only five with just a year of school. He'd read lots of picture books, and an increasing number of children's chapter books with large print and simple words, but he couldn't understand all the tightly packed and handwritten words staring back at him.

Harry tried to read the page anyway, recognizing his name along with a number of other words. The word 'sorry' appeared a lot, along with quite a few 'if's, and Harry really wanted to know what the journal said. He couldn't ask Aunt 'Tuny, she would just take it away if she found it, but he wasn't in school right now and he didn't want to take anyways in case Dudley got ahold of it and told Unca Vern'n. The large man would want to know where Harry got the book, and then he would punish him for his 'freakishness' again. He hadn't left his cupboard except for bathroom breaks for a week last time, only getting a glass of water and a piece of bread to eat each day, and his stomach had hurt very badly for the first few days.

Thinking as hard as a five year old could, Harry decided to hide the journal in his cupboard. He would hide it until school started, then he would practice his reading and writing before trying again. Harry carefully stood, holding the journal in his arms, and lighted up the worn mattress. There was a small rip in the underside that the journal would just barely slip through, his family would never find it there, and placed the journal inside.

Afterwards, Harry put his cot back together and laid down. The inferno was still burning, making him quite warm in the already warm and cramped space, but it was no longer restless and keeping him awake. With a wide yawn and a tired rub at his eyes, the warmth lulled Harry to sleep, he would have a busy day tomorrow after his relatives saw the 'new' markings on his skin and the collar around his neck. The adults would have a fit, trying everything they could to remove the collar without success, and Harry would get his first brand new clothes in the form of some very form fitting long sleeve shirts and many pairs of special socks to hide the intricate markings. The elegant lines and swirls that covered his wrists and ankles in black could not possibly be explained away as birthmarks, especially since they certainly hadn't been there before despite Harry telling them otherwise, but Harry was nonetheless happy for clothes that hadn't been Dudley's at some point.

Throughout the next day, the inferno would rage, now tethered to Harry's will instead of his mother's. What would have before lashed out at them for the harm they'd caused Harry would no longer attack them unless Harry wished it or they caused him serious harm in the future. It nearly burned Harry to be around his relatives now, but he had no idea what would happen if he let the warmth act on its own, so he just bared with it and continued life with his relatives like before, keeping a tight grip on the inferno inside him and wishing he didn't have to.

After two years of school, Harry knew that his home life was not normal, as much as the Dursleys would have him believe otherwise. Normal children did not live in cupboards, or have more chores than they were capable of completing. Normal children did not have to cook breakfast for their family every morning and not be allowed to eat any of it. Normal children did not receive only a single meal a day, often of something small or close to expiring or rotting. Normal children were not seen as less than the dirt beneath one's feet by their own family.

Knowing this, hating this, Harry still would not allow himself to let go of the tightly leashed inferno that wanted more than ever to attack after the most recent punishment from his relatives.

Harry and Dudley were out of school once again for the summer, and his relatives were working him like a dog even in the summer heat. The day had been a normal one for the occupants of #4 Privet Drive, Harry had been slaving away with his usual list of chores, weeding the garden, while the Dursleys stayed inside and enjoyed the day in their perfectly air conditioned home. Everything had been business as usual until Uncle Vernon had been growing through the day's mail, getting a couple of missives from the school Harry and Dudley attended.

Being far more concerned with Dudley, the letter about him had been read first. Harry's relatives had been shocked at the grades Dudley had gotten, absolutely abysmal, and there was a very large possibility that Dudley would have to repeat the year. Already angry, for how dare the school fail Dudley with the money they had donated, they were incensed when Harry's grades had been above and beyond perfect. The school actually wanted to test him and see if he was smart enough to skip a grade or two, all of his teachers commenting on how perfect he was as a student, if quite a bit smaller and quieter than most of his age group.

It didn't make any sense, the boy didn't have any time to study or do his homework with the chores they gave him and he was always back earlier than Dudley so he could complete them. Dudley, on the other hand, had plenty of time to do so and had somehow done poorly enough to warrant repeating a year. There was absolutely no way the freak hadn't cheated his way through, somehow sabotaging the Dursley's hardworking, honest boy in the process. It didn't matter how irrational the conclusion was, there was simply no way in Vernon and Petunia Dursley's minds that a freak could ever do anything better than normal folk like them.

Harry had been called inside immediately afterward, yelled at for hours until Uncle Vernon was blue in the face and barely a second away from hitting him if not for a few choice words from his aunt, then sent to his cupboard indefinitely. It had been two weeks since then, and Harry was still in his cupboard. Harry was let out to wash up and use the restroom twice a day, once in the morning after Uncle Vernon left for work and once at night before he came home. Aunt Petunia would give him a glass of water once a day and whatever scraps she deemed fit for him whenever she remembered he needed actual food to survive.

The punishment hadn't been so bad for the first week, the longest they'd ever locked him up before, but it was very quickly wearing him thin as the days passed. Every day, the inferno got a little stronger, while Harry got weaker. Soon, Harry wasn't sure if he would even be able to move when his Aunt came to retrieve him. Each day, it took more and more of Harry's resolve and concentration to keep hold of the inferno, burning him from the inside when his Aunt Petunia was nearby and almost melting him whenever Uncle Vernon walked past his cupboard.

Harry knew, somehow, that if he let that inferno go, let it out to do to his relatives what it wished, that he would regret it deeply. Harry didn't even really know what regret was, five year olds regretted very little and the amount was nothing compared to what adults and even teenagers could regret, but he knew that he would.

Today had been the worst so far, Uncle Vernon was home from work and spending much of his time in the family room. The proximity made the burning worse, leaving Harry delirious at some points, and he wasn't sure how much longer he could take it. Nearly every ounce of his concentration was focused on keeping control, it burned so much and so often now that it was almost cold, like the inferno was no longer of fire but of ice. And, just like ice, it was trying to make Harry numb, numb enough that he would slip and let go long enough for it to get out. But try as it might, Harry would not let go.

Harry had just enough presence of mind to call out a, "Yes, Uncle Vernon," when his uncle yelled something at him from the family room. He didn't realize his relatives had gone until the ice started to melt, the house having gone quiet with Harry as the only one currently there, still locked in his cupboard. For the first time in two weeks, Harry could breathe again. For the first time in a long time, he could relax, even if it was just a little.

With the Dursleys out of the house, likely at a neighbors, Harry finally had a chance to pull out the journal. Harry had worked hard all year, spending every second he could spare in the library or with his teachers. He was determined to read and understand not just the first page, but the entire journal, for every last page had been used and filled with words. He had worked himself to the bone most days, getting all his homework done in class and staying behind to ask questions, spending every recess in the library, nose-deep in whatever book he had his hands on. Things would have been a bit easier if Dudley had not been in his class, his cousin using every opportunity he could to bully him, but it hadn't hindered him very much.

As a result of his hard work, Harry had earned much admiration from the school staff, and was unknowingly quite far ahead of his peers. His reading was nearly high school level, his math and science not far behind, and his grammar, and, as a result, his speech, were incredible for his age. For a boy nearly six years of age, it was a feat nearly unheard of, and Harry was very proud of how smart he was.

Intelligence, and sometimes genius, ran in the Evans' blood. Lily had been a magical genius, Petunia, had she applied herself and not been so obsessed with being normal, could have been an incredible businesswoman and mathematician, numbers were like breathing to her at one point. There were many cases in the Evans' line such as this, though Harry didn't know that, and it seemed his calling, at least at the moment, would be words.

As Harry brought out the journal from its hiding place, taking a fortifying breath as he fully relaxed, he began to read.

There were many things Harry, at five years old, didn't understand. There were also things, at five years old, Harry understood better than most adults ever could. Reading through his mum's journal, for it was hers, there were lots of things that fit into both of these categories.

Harry didn't fully understand that his parents were dead, though he understood that they were 'gone' and couldn't be with him for some reason. He didn't understand war, especially the one his mum wrote about. He didn't understand why blood was so important, he knew everyone had it thanks to all the reading he'd done in school, and that if someone lost enough of it they would be 'gone' like his mum and dad. There were lots more things Harry didn't understand, but there were also lots of things that he did.

Harry understood that his mum and dad loved him very much, and that they didn't want to leave him. He understood that they'd left him alone because they had to, not because they wanted to. He understood that family didn't mean blood, that family was family, and the Dursleys weren't family, they were only relatives, they were only blood. He understood that he had magic, that it was the warmth in his chest, the burning and ice inside that he'd been holding back for so long, and the markings on his skin. Harry also understood that he hadn't been supposed to read his mum's journal until he was older and able to understand more of it.

Eventually, Harry got to the last page, "I love you, Harry," written in his mum's elegant script, with one last note at the end telling him how to hide the journal and collar. Harry had to want to hide journal and collar really hard to put them away, and really hard to bring them back out. Now he didn't have to worry about Dudley destroying the journal, or Aunt Petunia throwing it away, because nobody could get it unless Harry gave it to them, and he wasn't going to do that. Ever.

Harry lay on his cot that night, never noticing that the Dursleys had yet to return, and smiled up at the dimness. He thought about his mum and dad, about the warmth of his magic and the ice, and about family. He paused, thinking about the journal and collar he had hidden because he wanted them hidden, before thinking about family again. If Harry could hide something, then maybe, if he really, really, really, wanted something, he could have it.

Harry closed his eyes, face scrunching up in concentration, and _wanted_.

Harry lay there for he didn't know how long, wanting as much as he could, when he felt the warmth and the ice respond. The ice surged, overflowing, and Harry didn't stop it this time. There was another surge, the ice surrounding him while the warmth spread through him, and suddenly Harry was gone. The Dursleys would return two days later, after a visit to Vernon's sister, to an empty home, Harry's cupboard still locked from the outside.


	2. Chapter 2

Hunter 2

AN: Harry is two years older than Gon, but his birthday is July 31st and he is not yet six years old. In the beginning of the chapter, Gon is four years old. This is due to his birthday being May 3rd and there being just under two months of time between the boys' birthdays. I also apologize in advance if they seem too mature for their age. I have spent a lot of time around kids, and they often communicate with each other in ways that most of us as adults can't anymore.

Growing up with a brother like Ging, Mito shouldn't have been so surprised when Gon started running off every time she looked away. She was only sixteen and well on her way to gaining a head of gray hair. She had only left for a second, leaving Gon alone long enough to check on lunch, and he had disappeared by the time she came back. Nearly three hours had passed, and she still couldn't find him. Her grandmother wasn't worried, Ging had done the same thing as a child, after all, and he always turned up eventually. But Mito couldn't help it, she didn't want to lose Gon the way she had lost Ging, the curious older brother that had left his sister, and now his son, behind for the wonders of the world.

Mito spent hours searching, looking through the house and through the town, until finally resorting to the forest. She desperately hoped he wasn't lost in the trees, or had gotten attacked by an animal, and was crying alone somewhere she couldn't reach. Mito needn't have worried about Gon, she would find out that night, but about the new charge he would bring home.

Harry wasn't sure where he was, but he knew it wasn't Privet Drive. Every where he looked there was nothing but trees and his feet were sore from walking for several hours now. Spending two weeks in a cupboard had done nothing for Harry's physical health, bad enough thanks to the Dursleys usual treatment and worsened by his most recent lack of food. His magic kept him healthy, as much as it could, but Harry's growth had been traded for his continued health. Harry would never be as tall as his parents, would be lucky if he made it to five and a half feet, and he would likely stay petite, but there was no way for them to hurt him now.

Harry looked around him with bright eyes, watching the animals scurrying around him curiously, and wondered if this was the forest he'd read about it in so many books. Everything around him was green and full of life, so very different from the tiny cupboard he'd lived in for so long, and he wanted to see more. Unfortunately, he was still young and couldn't keep walking much longer, and he was eventually forced to stop. The exhaustion of walking all day, combined with his less than convention travel method to the forest and the peaceful atmosphere, had Harry easily falling asleep against the first tree he leaned against.

Gon was excited to finally go into the forest that surrounded his home, darting off at the first chance he got. Mito had always told him not to go into the trees, that he would get lost like the time he'd gotten lost in town and she'd had to go look for him, but he couldn't help it. At four years old, Gon was incredibly curious. Like any normal child that age when they were told they couldn't do something, they wanted to do it anyways. Gon was usually well-behaved, listening quite well to Mito and his granny, but he was also a bundle of seemingly limitless energy.

After passing the tree line, Gon had started running. He'd gone in a mostly straight line for awhile, stopping whenever something caught his attention, which was quite often with his curiosity, until he'd come to where he was now.

Gon was crouched above the ground, had been for some time now, in front of a sleeping kid that looked to be around his age. Gon wondered why someone was sleeping out here all alone, especially a kid like him, but maybe he had been curious, too. The thought brought a grin to Gon's face, the little boy reaching out a hand to touch the other and ask him to explore with him, and was frozen in place when a pair of emeralds caught and held his gaze.

There was a moment of silence before the other squeaked and jumped, the air getting colder for a second that neither noticed as they recovered from waking to another face so close to his own. The girl, for only girls had eyes so pretty, blushed and stuttered out what was probably an apology. At least, Gon thought it was an apology, for he couldn't understand the strange words coming from the other. Gon smiled anyway, standing and holding out a hand to help the girl up, before introducing himself. "Hi, I'm Gon. Let's be friends."

The girl, blush receding, had frozen when Gon spoke, so Gon pointed to himself with the hand not holding the girl's and repeated his name, "Gon."

The girl raised one shaking hand, pointing at herself, and said, "Harry."

Gon grinned, making the girl give a shaky smile, and started pulling her along. The girl didn't protest, just following easily, and Gon made sure not to lose her hand as they walked. Gon may not be able to understand her, but maybe Mito or Granny could. Besides, she looked like she needed a friend, and Gon didn't have any friends yet either, so they would be friends. Grin still firmly in place, Gon started heading back home, following the scent that always reminded him of Granny and Mito and their home.

Harry didn't know what to do. He had wanted a family, but wherever his magic had taken him was very different from what he knew. He was scared, the ice shifting just under the surface with his fear, but he kept walking. The boy, Gon, felt warm and safe like his magic, and he didn't feel so scared when he had grabbed his hand. Harry was still scared, but he wasn't alone now, and that was more important to him than either boy realized.

Every once in a while, Gon would say something to him, his grin never faltering at the confused look Harry gave him, and Harry was grateful. Gon said a lot of the same words over and again, Harry was pretty sure he knew what word was 'tree' now, and the chatter helped Harry relax.

Neither was sure when it had happened, but at some point Harry had started walking next to Gon instead of just following, hands still clasped. Harry was afraid the other would disappear if he let go, that he would wake up in his cupboard tomorrow morning unable to remember the beautiful dream he was having. Every time he thought of this, he would squeeze Gon's hand just a little tighter, getting an answering squeeze in return, and the death grip must have been painful for the other boy. But no matter how much it might have hurt Gon, that same grin never left and he never tried to pull away or loosen the grip. Gon could tell that his new friend was scared, and, on some unconscious level, knew that he shouldn't pull away. So he kept his own grip as firm as a four year old could, ignoring the pain easily, it would always go away after a few seconds with a tingling warmth anyways that he was sure came from Harry.

The two children took breaks often as they walked, Harry's feet were hurting terribly after not being able to leave his cupboard for so long and then walking all day, and Gon had long since given Harry his shoes. Harry had shaken his head a lot, and said a word over and over again that must have meant no, but Gon was determined. His friend's feet were cut up from all the walking that he wasn't used to doing, and the smell of home was getting closer, so he had forced his shoes onto the other as soon as he'd noticed the pain Harry was in. Mito had told him he should never make a girl cry, and Harry had looked very close to tears, so Gon gave him his shoes. That had been nearly an hour ago, and they were close now.

Gon told Harry they were almost there, the bright tone raising Harry's spirits even though he didn't understand the words, and they started walking faster. It didn't take long before they were running, Gon ignoring the cuts he received while Harry ignored the pain of the shoes rubbing against his own cuts and blisters, and soon they were out of the trees. They exited the forest near a house with a stone fence around it, and Gon stopped running when Harry squeezed his hand again, scared, "Don't worry, Harry, Mito and Granny are really nice."

Harry, only slightly reassured by Gon's comforting tone, gripped his hand painfully and followed him slowly. Gon ignored the pain as easily as he had back in the forest, again chased away by warmth, and went to the door. The door opened easily, Gon waiting for Harry to come in after him before he closed it, and went further inside. Harry could feel the ice creeping to the surface, reacting to his sudden fear, and Harry focused on the feel of Gon's hand in his own and how safe the other boy felt. Harry nearly jumped out of his skin when someone yelled from further in the house, the temperature around him dropping quickly. A teenage girl came running out at them, yelling Gon's name and speaking rapidly, and pulled Gon into a hug that dragged his hand away from Harry's.

A heartbeat passed, a sudden and irrational fear gripping Harry tightly, before the previously warm home turned cold. Harry, feeling suddenly cold, wrapped his arms tightly around himself and tried to force back the ice before it could escape. It didn't work, having strained for the past year to get out had made it stronger, and Harry's heart was racing. He was hyperventilating, his breath stolen by his fear, and he didn't see the ice creeping over the windows or the scared look the teenage girl was giving him as ice spread outward from where he was standing, hugging himself tightly and trying to keep warm.

Harry didn't notice any of these things, couldn't, until a pair of warm arms wrapped around him. Those arms chased away the cold, making him feel safe and warming him as he came back to himself. He could hear Gon, sounding very close to him, and opened his eyes, not knowing when he had closed them in the first place.

Gon, comforting but unknown words rapidly leaving his lips, was the one hugging him. Harry, still feeling chilled, wrapped his own arms around the boy. Harry sniffed, trying his best not to cry, and tightened his hold painfully. Harry couldn't remember ever being hugged before, his relatives had certainly never showed him physical affection, but it felt painfully familiar to him. Slowly, Harry warmed up again, taking all the heat Gon gave him, and the ice receded. Harry didn't let go though, his arms still tightly locked around Gon, and ignored everything else.

Some time passed before Harry started to feel tired, the ice taking a lot out of him to hold back and to use, but he kept his eyes open as long as he could. Eventually, Harry started to lean more heavily on Gon, losing his battle with sleep, and drifted off where he stood with his arms still locked tight.

Gon knew as soon as Harry had fallen asleep, the girl's weight slumping against him, and he let himself fall. He landed hard, taking as much of the fall from Harry as possible, but managed to not cry out and wake his friend up. Harry's grip was just as strong as before, though not uncomfortable, and had kept her pressed against him. Gon knew she was scared, though he didn't know why, and if he could make her less scared by hugging her and holding her hand, then he would make sure to never let go.

Still, Gon couldn't stop thinking about the ice that Harry had made. It was so cool! Gon had never seen anything like it, he was only four after all, but he wondered if Harry could teach him. If Harry could make ice, then maybe he could make snow too! It never snowed on Whale Island, it was always too hot for that, but Granny had told him that it was pretty. Was snow prettier than Harry's eyes? No, Gon decided, there was nothing prettier than Harry's eyes. He didn't want to see those pretty eyes as scared they had been when he'd let go ever again.

Gon was brought out of his thoughts by Mito's own scared voice, standing on the other side of the room from him and Harry next to Granny, "Gon, who did you bring here? Did you bring a demon beast here?"

Gon frowned at Mito, demon beasts were scary things that ate people, and Harry wasn't scary at all. It wasn't very nice for Mito to call Harry that, "No, this is Harry. She's my friend."

Mito, not looking convinced, was about to argue when Granny spoke up, "Mito, why don't you go to bed for the night, I'll take care of Gon and his new friend." Mito looked like she wanted to protest, but with another look at Gon and Harry tangled together on the floor and her grandmother's stern expression, she turned and left with a huff.

Granny went over to Gon and Harry after that, taking care not to get too close when the temperature got colder. It seemed Gon was unaffected by whatever power Harry possessed, a power that was able to differentiate between people even while the girl was asleep. This would make things slightly more difficult, but this Harry didn't seem like a bad child, just a very scared one. "Gon, do you think you're strong enough to lift your friend? I don't want the two of you sleeping on the floor all night."

Gon, face scrunched up in adorable concentration, shifted his grip on Harry and tried to stand. There was a second where it seemed like he wouldn't be able to, before that warmth from earlier came back and helped him stand. Gon was lucky that Harry was the same size as him, or else it would have been much harder for the boy to drag his friend to his room. Gon frowned when he looked at his Granny, she seemed kind of far away for some reason, but she couldn't be scared of Harry too, "Hey, Granny, why are you so far away? Harry's not scary, she's really nice."

Granny smiled at her adorable great-grandson, so perceptive already, "You saw that ice when your friend got scared?" Gon nodded his head, confused, and Granny smiled again, "Well it gets colder when I get too close to her. Do you understand Gon?"

Gon didn't, not really. The ice came when Harry got scared, but Granny wasn't scary, she was really nice, and Gon was still holding Harry. Maybe Harry wasn't scared of Granny, maybe she was scared of grown-ups, he had met some scary grown-ups before too, so maybe that was why. Gon looked at his Granny and nodded his head, dragging Harry over to his bed.

It took some maneuvering and more than strength than a four year old should possess, but Gon managed to climb into bed with his friend. Granny, seeing the two would be just fine, left them alone for the night. Gon stayed up for awhile longer, thinking about his new friend as hard as he could, before finally falling asleep.

AN: The pronouns might get a little confusing after this. Gon calls Harry her and she because he still doesn't know Harry's a boy, likewise, Harry doesn't understand the language and so can't correct him. If Harry is referred to as he, then it is his Harry's point of view, and vice versa. Just wanted to clear up any questions that might pop up.

The next morning, Harry woke up feeling warm and rested. The bed he was lying in was very comfortable, and the warmth he was already coming to associate with Gon was nearby. Actually, it was really close, like Gon was still next to him, but surely he was still dreaming. Opening his eyes, Harry came face to sleeping face with Gon, the boy's spiky, green-black hair messier than usual after a night of rest. Harry, confused, realized he was holding onto the boy tightly. Had he been like that since he couldn't control the ice? Harry unwrapped his arms from around the boy, feeling colder already as he did, and looked around curiously.

Harry didn't really know what to expect, he'd never been in someone else's room before. The room was simple, just the bed they were on and a few bookshelves and a desk, along with a closed toy box in one corner. The room felt warm, like Gon, and Harry liked it much better than his dusty cupboard. Harry could hear movement outside the door, more than one person, and decided to stay inside until Gon woke up. The thought of going out there alone scared him, shifting the ice, and Harry unconsciously reached for Gon.

Gon, somehow sensing his friend's unease, opened his tired eyes. He easily got caught in the pair of jewels staring at him, Harry's eyes really were the prettiest things he'd ever seen. "Good morning, Harry."

Gon wasn't surprised when he couldn't understand the words Harry spoke to him, but she seemed to understand what he was trying to say since she gave him a nod. _"Good morning, Gon."_

Gon smiled, grabbing Harry's hand as he got up, and pulling her out of the bed. He very quickly realized this was a mistake when they went tumbling to the floor with a thump, Gon taking the brunt of the impact. Gon wasn't even surprised when there was only a second of pain before it was chased away, sitting up easily with an apologetic look on his face. He was about to apologize when he was trapped by Harry's concerned eyes, fragile arms wrapping around him with a sniff.

Gon panicked, did she get hurt when they fell? Was she alright? Unable to say anything she could understand, the concerned tone of his voice just made Harry cry, and Gon panicked harder. "Are you okay? You're not hurt, are you? I'm sorry, I shouldn't have tried to pull you, I won't do it again."

Harry knew as soon as he tried to put weight on his legs that he was going to fall, they were sore from walking yesterday and being locked up before that, and he didn't have the chance to warn Gon. Harry's legs hurt terribly from the sudden movement, but that wasn't why he was crying. He was crying because Gon had taken most of the fall for him, he knew it had to hurt, but Gon was more concerned over Harry than himself. His relatives had never cared when he got hurt, it even made them happy sometimes, and none of the other kids or adults had ever cared either.

The teachers had cared about his grades, but Harry had avoided any questions they had about his home life. The school nurse had tried to help him once, but besides managing to get him his vaccines, she hadn't been to help either. Harry didn't know this was thanks to the large sums of money the Dursleys donated to the school, much of it coming from a fund Dumbledore had set up to help them take care of him, a fund they were still receiving since his disappearance had yet to be reported. Dudley had chased away any of the kids that tried to befriend him, telling him that freaks shouldn't have friends, and they had learned quickly to avoid him if they didn't want Dudley to bully them too.

For as long as he could remember, Harry had been an outcast. He didn't have any friends of his own, preferred the company of books to the kids that avoided him because of his cousin, and was as isolated as a child could be without someone reporting his relatives. Now he couldn't even speak the same language as this boy, Gon, and he had been shown more concern in the last day than in the last four years since his parents died. Harry had never been so happy in his entire life, maybe his magic really had given him the family he so desperately wanted. As Harry sobbed away in Gon's lap, the boy still panicking, and an old woman and a teenage girl came in both looking concerned, Harry decided that, yes, his magic had worked. He would protect these people as best he could, and he would never let them go. Especially not Gon, the boy that had found him in forest and had already helped him more than he would ever know.


	3. Chapter 3

Hunter 3

AN: This chapter was awful to write, and I'm not really happy with how I ended it, but I wanted to get this out as soon as possible, so here you go.

Harry adjusted quickly to the Freecs household, Granny and Mito accepting him easily after the shaky first night, while Gon had barely left his side since they met. Harry, despite not knowing the language, could somehow always understand what Gon was trying to tell him. Learning the language was difficult, but it was made easier by Harry's incredible memory, he never forgot anything, alongside Gon's enthusiastic explanations for anything and everything Harry pointed out to him. After a month, Harry's sixth birthday came, and Harry got another journal from his father this time. This led to Gon's interest in Harry's language.

Harry's understanding of Gon was just as accurate as Gon's understanding of Harry, while they couldn't understand the words, they could understand the intent behind them. When either boy learned what a word meant, Harry would have Mito or Granny find the word in a book for him to read at the same time so he could steadily learn to read as well. Gon didn't know how to read anything other than picture books when he had help, but Harry had showed him how to read his name and a few simple words like dog, the word dog was used quite often in his father's journal.

Gon was fascinated by Harry's magic, how he could make the books appear and disappear, and the ice that he could summon, and Gon's curiosity had sparked Harry's own. Harry knew from the journals that his magic could do lots of things as long as he wanted badly enough, that was how he'd met Gon after all, but he had no idea what he could do with his ice. He had spent so much time suppressing it around the Dursleys, not wanting them to punish him for something else beyond his control, that he'd never had the chance to experiment with it. Now that he wasn't holding the ice back, and it was no longer fighting to get out, he found that he often _had_ to use it, otherwise it would slip out when he wasn't expecting it and freeze something nearby. Harry could make ice now with ease, which came in quite handy living on a semi-tropical island, but now he was trying to _shape_ it as well. This was proving much more difficult than Harry expected.

While working with his ice, Harry also found out that the warmth he always felt around Gon that reminded him of his magic was exactly that, magic. While Gon's magic wasn't the incredibly powerful force that Harry's was, though Harry didn't know his magic was so much stronger than it should have been, it was still very powerful in its' own right.

While Harry could literally twist reality given enough time and practice, Gon's magic was of a different nature. Gon's magic was able to heal and keep Gon healthier than nearly anyone else bar Harry. This explained why all the cuts Gon had gotten when he'd found Harry in the forest had healed overnight, as well as why he'd never gotten sick and was a literal fountain of energy. It had been Gon's innate magic that had made Harry feel so safe, and still did, and though it was only internal at the moment, he might be able to learn to heal others in time.

Harry was incredibly happy in his new home, he had a wise Granny, a caring and kind older sister/aunt in Mito, and he had an amazing little brother. There were a few bumps in the road, like the language barrier that was steadily dwindling and Mito's first reaction to his ice, but Harry wouldn't have it any other way. These people had become his family, and it was all Harry had ever wanted.

Every year on Harry's birthday, the boy would wake up curled around Gon with a new journal or other item from his parents resting somewhere nearby. Harry's tenth birthday was no different. This year Harry received his final gifts, a black book that was comically large in Harry's small hands that was bound with an unknown material and one last note from his mother. Harry read the note, sniffling at the thought of not getting anymore items from his parents but still excited to be given his mother's most prized possession, before opening the book.

Harry and Gon spent the next week reading together from what had quickly been dubbed the grimoire (it sounded really cool to the boys). The now eight year old was not allowed to leave his older siblings side thanks to his run-in with a foxbear in the woods when he went in alone a few days before Harry's birthday (which neither boy told Mito the truth about, just as they had agreed not to tell her about their new goal of becoming Hunters), and Harry was fascinated.

Harry had long since mastered his ice, using it in some of the most unexpected ways, but his magic had always been a bit unpredictable. Harry's magic, at ten years old, was in much greater flux than it should have been. This was due to the fact that Harry not only had his own magic, he also had the magic of his parents. James Potter's magic had assimilated easily, his specialty had been transfiguration and he had been an animagus, it was used to changes. Lily Potter's magic, on the other hand, presented a bit of an issue.

Lily had been a literal genius, able to use magic in ways most could never dream of, and her magic was very well used and loved. As a result of Lily's love for her son, her magic loved her son as well, and had not properly assimilated itself so that it could protect Harry for as long as possible. This would not have been much of an issue had Lily been male, but she was not, and so neither was her magic. While magic didn't have a gender, it certainly had a preference, and spending over twenty years maturing in the body of a witch had made it much more inclined towards the female gender. Again, this would not have been an issue had it properly assimilated when Harry was a baby and both his body and magic uninclined to either gender just yet, but it had not, and it had unknowingly shown.

Instead of the near carbon copy of James that Harry should have been, he took after Lily. Harry had a very feminine frame, hands and feet both small and slender, with pale skin that never turned any darker despite how much time he and Gon spent in the sun. His hair, black as midnight with strands as red as blood hidden throughout, was long enough to tie into a braid so that it wouldn't get in his way, it was absolutely untamable otherwise with the way it defied gravity, and was incredibly soft and smooth. Harry's facial features were also quite reminiscent of Lily and the beautiful girl she had once been, complete with a pair of large, incredibly green eyes that could easily trap anyone who stared into them too long.

Alongside Harry's looks, a choice in clothes that purposely made people question his gender, and the way Harry responded to female pronouns thanks to his early days with Gon, few people believed Harry was male. Harry had fully embraced his looks for many reasons, though only Gon knew all of them, and he very much enjoyed the way people would trip over themselves on finding out he was a boy. All the islanders knew, of course, though even they doubted sometimes, but it was always fun to meet someone new and see if they figured it out for themselves. This was why, after a week of reading and finding a simple spell that was supposed to help Harry judge his own power level as well as Gon's, things did not go according to plan.

Harry spent three months as a girl before he found a spell to change back, then three more months waiting for his magic to finally integrate properly, before he was male again. Harry had worried needlessly in the beginning, not sure what he would do if he was stuck as girl for the rest of his life, but Gon had reassured him with a simple, "Harry is still Harry, my big sister is just my actual sister now," and that had been the end of Harry's worries. Harry hadn't stopped looking for a way to change back, of course, but it was more to see if he actually _could_ rather than from a fear that he couldn't.

When all was said and done, Harry came out of it with another way to mess with people and a trick that would eventually come in quite handy.

Harry's eleventh birthday came and past without fanfare, the boy spending the day with his family, oblivious to the panic his absence had caused several worlds away.

When Harry was twelve and Gon was ten, Harry realized for the first time that being a Hunter would involve fighting. So, two years before the boys would take the exam, they started training.

The two boys, preferring to attack directly, started with simple brawls. Thanks to the years they'd spent running all over the island, Harry and Gon already had good endurance, but their actual strength was lacking. Gon's magic, they soon found, helped immensely in that regard. Whatever muscles Gon worked to soreness were always fine by morning, stronger than they had been before, thanks to the healing factor his magic gave him. Harry, having learned from the grimoire how to circulate his magic through his body, quickly taught himself to do the same.

Although the two boys had no formal instruction, they had each other's unorthodox methods and the animals in the forest, like the foxbears, to learn from. While both boys took advantage of their speed, Gon relied heavily on his strength and endurance as well, while Harry took advantage of his ice. Gon's fighting style ended up being more of an adaptable brawlers style, able to jump and move incredibly well in the air. Harry's style, on the other hand, ended up more animalistic, coating his hands in claws made from his ice that were incredibly sharp and using his flexibility to bend and twist in almost disturbing ways.

Harry and Gon passed the next two years this way, eagerly awaiting the day they would leave to become Hunters.

AN: I'm blending bits of the 2011 anime and the manga, alongside the changes caused by Harry's presence, so things might seem a bit weird for those of you have only read or watched Hunter X Hunter

Harry and Gon couldn't wipe the smiles off of their faces as they watched Whale Island grow smaller, Gon practically vibrating where he stood while Harry made sure his magic didn't escape in his excitement. Their excitement didn't falter when the other passengers sneered at them, underestimating them, and Harry smirked inwardly. He doubted many of these people would make it, the Hunter Exam was dangerous after all, and the thought just made Harry more excited, "You'd best give up now, kids. The Hunter Exam is no place for children, especially not little girls."

Harry, smile razor sharp, didn't bother figuring out which man had spoken. Gon, knowing Harry could take care of himself, ran off to explore as his sister gave the other passengers a rather demonic smile, "And whoever said that had best learn not to underestimate others because of their appearance."

Harry ran off after Gon, not giving the other passengers a second glance, and wondered if any of them would pass after that comment. Harry easily forgot about the other passengers when he felt the air shift, the seagulls flying around the ship growing restless, and made his way towards Gon at the front of the ship. There was a storm coming, a nasty one, and Harry shared a look with Gon before heading below deck. Gon wanted to spend as much time as possible on deck before the storm hit, so Harry would find them a place below deck while he still had the chance.

After reading the grimoire for a few hours, the storm steadily turning the ocean choppy outside, Gon came down to see him, "Harry, the captain wants to talk to us."

Harry, putting his grimoire away with a thought, followed his brother easily, "Why does the captain want to talk to us? He should be more concerned about the storm than a couple of Hunter applicants."

"I dunno, but he's probably got a good reason," Harry, now more curious, grabbed one of Gon's hands and pulled him along quicker as he easily kept his balance on the rocky ship.

"Let's just get this over with, I found a really cool spell that I wanna learn."

Harry and Gon arrived at the captains' quarters shortly after, alongside two other applicants. Harry quickly took in the others, the only applicants besides him and Gon that seemed likely to pass on this ship, as the captain asked for their names. Harry and Gon gave their names easily and observed the other two.

"I'm Leorio," that was the dark-haired man next to Harry.

"Call me Kurapika," and that was the blonde boy next to Gon.

Leorio was tall, almost absurdly so, while Kurapika was average in height, and the two of them didn't seem to get along for some reason. Harry turned his attention away from the other applicants when the captain spoke again, "Why do you guys want to become Hunters?"

Harry and Gon both grinned, excited, as Gon spoke first, "My dad is a Hunter, and I wanna see what kind of job has captivated him."

Harry spoke up next, ignoring Leorio's attempt to stop him, "I wanna travel and see new things. It's much easier to do that if I become a Hunter."

Apparently Leorio didn't like being ignored, speaking loudly before anyone else could get another word out, "Hey, wait a minute. Don't just answer so easily."

Harry and Gon looked at Leorio curiously, why shouldn't they answer the question, it was a perfectly reasonable question to ask when all your passengers are aiming to become Hunters. Harry frowned at Leorio while Gon responded back to the man, "Why does it matter? He just asking us for our reasons."

Leorio should his head, crossing his arms in defiance, and Harry decided to tune him out as he opened his mouth again. Harry was much more concerned with why the captain would be asking that question now, instead of when he and Gon had come on board. The captain had been watching them like all the other applicants, with considerably less surprise at the sight of two kids, so why hadn't he asked them then. Gon, seeing Harry lost in thought, gave him a nudge to bring m back. Harry didn't even jump, just bringing his attention back to what was around him, it was a regular occurrence for Gon to bring him out of his thoughts, especially after nearly nine years.

"If the two of you can't answer my question, then you might as well get off my boat."

Harry looked between Leorio and Kurapika, seeing their equally shocked faces, and had to hold back a laugh. Kurapika, eyes comically wide, asked, "Why's that?"

The captain gave them a hard look as he responded, "Don't you get it? The Hunter Exam has already begun."

A lightbulb went off in Harry's head, a quiet 'Ah' escaping him in realization that only Gon heard over the crashing waves outside. The captain continued, still looking at Leorio and Kurapika, "As you know, there are thousands of applicants wanting to become Hunters every year. The examiners don't have the time or manpower to filter through all of you, so they hire people like me to cut down the numbers. The rest of the passengers have already been disqualified. On the off chance that they make it to the exam site, they'll still be rejected."

There was a moment of silence, the storm rocking the ship harder than before, until Kurapika spoke up, "I'm a survivor of the Kurta tribe. Four years ago, my tribe was slaughtered by a group of bandits called the Phantom Troupe. I want to become a Hunter so I can catch them."

Harry frowned, that was a very dangerous goal to have, but was distracted by a sudden change in the wind outside. This was a dangerous storm, and Harry had been keeping his magic alert in case it took a turn for the worst. His worries had been proven correct, the wind had shifted, and the ship was now facing the storm head-on. Harry ignored Kurapika and Leorio as they started arguing, catching Gon's sleeve with one hand and addressing the captain, "Captain, I don't mean to interrupt, but the ship is in danger."

Kurapika and Leorio had run off while Harry was talking, heading for the deck, but Harry kept his eyes on the captain as one of the crew ran into the cabin, "Captain, the storm is approaching faster than we expected!"

The captain gave Harry an evaluating look before following the crew member out, Harry and Gon following after him. The two boys looked at each, nodding as Harry dashed for the center of the deck and Gon stayed with the captain.

Weaving through the crew working desperately against the storm was easy, few of them actually noticing Harry as he moved. He reached the main mast quickly, a layer of ice already formed over one hand while he held the grimoire in the other. The grimoire was already open, pages flipping on their own as Harry sharpened his ice. Stopping on the page Harry wanted, he started carving into the wood and reciting the spell on the page. Harry channelled his magic into the symbols he carved, activating the strengthening portion of the spell, while his words called for protection against the storm. With the amount of magic Harry was channelling, it wouldn't have surprised the boy if he managed to summon an elemental, and an elemental was just what he needed to keep this ship afloat.

Harry kept his attention on the spell, blocking out the sounds of the storm and the crew. There was a loud snap, part of one of the masts breaking off, followed by shouts and screams. Harry knew Gon would make sure no one went overboard, but he had to work quickly to keep the ship as undamaged as possible. With one last carving and a surge of power, Harry knew the spell had worked. Closing his eyes, Harry could feel the magic running through the ship and the water surrounding it, strengthening the wood and calming the closest waves.

The water elemental he had managed to summon to the ship would ensure they made through the storm and to land safely, though whether or not it stayed after would depend on the crew, so Harry considered the hard part over. Looking over at Gon, sitting on the deck in front of Kurapika and Leorio, he gave him a thumbs up. Gon could no doubt feel the magic in the ship now too, and gave his own thumbs up in return.

Feeling eyes on him, Harry looked over at the captain. The man was looking between him and Gon, approval in his eyes, while the rest of the crew tried to figure why the storm was tossing them around anymore. Harry smiled and laughed, making his way over to his brother, and plopping down beside him with a yawn. The storm was still raging around them, the wind whipping around them as waves crashed, but none of it seemed able to affect the ship. Only Gon and the captain connected Harry to the strange phenomenon, and Harry leaned his weight fully against Gon.

Harry closed his eyes and was soon out like a light, Gon picking him up and heading below deck with Leorio and Kurapika close behind as the crew tried to make sense of what was happening. Harry would have loved to see the expressions on their faces, he always loved people's reactions to the unexpected, but he had exhausted himself with that spell and needed to rest. Gon let his sister as long as he needed, making sure no one bothered him.

The rest of the trip passed without incident, Harry resting while Gon helped around the ship and talked with Kurapika and Leorio until they reached their destination. Harry would be mad he hadn't been woken up when they left the ship, but he would get over it quickly, and if he managed to sleep through most of their journey to the exam site, then Gon thought it was all the better. Harry could go days without sleep, as could Gon, but they both knew how dangerous the exam would be, and Harry would need all the rest he could get.


End file.
